


Through The Mirror

by emely20



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Black Cat - Freeform, Crossing Parallels, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emely20/pseuds/emely20
Summary: Jaebum actually feels like crying, because this is it, he is going to die on his birthday by some crazy Queen, just because he held her cat in his hands for no more than a few minutes.He knew that something bad is bound to happen when Jackson walked to his apartment, he should have seen this coming and of course, it would be all Jackson's fault since he is the one who brought that stupid magical mirror for him...."Are you fully awake now ?""Holly shit! Who the fuck are you? How did you get in ?"Jaebum is already sitting up, not understanding anything anymore since a stranger is sitting in his living room."I'm Prince Jinyoung and you should be honored that I saved your life""Fuck... am I high? Jackson surely added something to that cake"





	Through The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! it's been a long time since I posted a JJP sroty, or so do I feel. This one I participated with it in "Who's My IGOT7 Secret Santa?" in AFF; it was a gift to _gwenGOT777_ I posted it in my account and here I am reposting it here.
> 
>  
> 
> I really do hope you will enjoy it and as always let me know what you think about it ^.^
> 
> Ps. English is not my first or second language, so I am sorry for any mistakes !!!

Today is Jaebum birthday, he isn't really the type who throws a party and he doesn't like to celebrate it, but his friend Jackson says otherwise and always ended up forcing him to do it.

 

Before knowing Jackson, when he was young, he didn't have a problem with his birthday but ever since he met the latter, he started reconsidering everything. Truth to be said, Jackson is the nicest person he met, and the only friend that stuck with him through the years, but, there is always a but accompanying him. Since the latter is a moving disaster, that just waits to be next to him to explode.

 

So now he has all the right to feel kind of panicked, especially that Jackson is here at his apartment with a cake made by him, waiting for Jaebum to blow at the candles.

 

"Happy birthday, make a wish first"

 

Surprisingly though, nothing happened. Nothing is broken, or burned and even after eating a bit from that cake, he thankfully didn't get poisoned. No damage at all, which only is making Jaebum even more scared of what's going to come next.

 

 

A few minutes passed and Jackson excitedly then shows him his present, that is a body length mirror, with a golden frame.

 

“Okay just to let you know, this is not a normal mirror. This is a piece of art, it's really ancient and I brought it from a creepy shop located in a street nobody heard of. The old owner there suggested this specific gift after I asked for a gift that will suit my best friend who loves antiques"

 

 

Jackson kept rumbling on, and Jaebum knows that half of what he is saying, is an exaggeration. But it is true, Jaebum is indeed a fan of antiques, even have a collection that he is proud of. So he really, for the first time in his life he actually appreciates what Jackson did for him, and how much thoughts he put in selecting a present, and even without anything bad coming with all of this.

 

 

“I admit it... you really did surprise me this time, and in a good way"

 

“What’s that supposed to mean now? My surprises are always great"

 

After putting the mirror inside his room, Jackson left his apartment. He couldn't stay long like he usually does, blaming his rush on some work he got but Jaebum knows that that work is probably Mark.

 

Feeling happy that this day actually went pretty well, he decides to serve himself some more cake, since he only got few bites before. It tastes okay, and because he is hungry, he ended up eating more than two pieces of it.

 

 

Waking up to the sound of scratching, he finds himself sleeping on the couch. Getting up with too much struggle, he went straight to his bedroom where the weird sound is coming from, only to find a black cat with big yellow eyes, repeatedly scratching his sheets.

 

Taking a double look at the scene happening in front of him, he feels confused, because from where this cat came? He is pretty sure he doesn't own one, the front door is closed, and he lives in the seventh floor so it is impossible for a cat to enter from the window even considering how swift their moves are.

Holding the cat in his hands, stopping him from doing more damage to his sheets in the process, he softly starts caressing it.

 

" Hi, pretty boy! How did you get in ?"  
The little creature didn't resist him at all, seemingly enjoying the attention. Purring shamelessly as he kept nuzzling into his chest, while Jaebum scratches under his ear.

 

 

Seconds later though, the calm mood is broken once the mirror in the corner of his room starts glowing. Its golden frame blinding him for a moment, and the next there are armed men in his own bedroom, dressed in some weird clothes, saying that he is under arrest for stealing the Queen's cat.

 

Jaebum, on the other hand, actually start laughing. Waiting for Jackson's face to pop out at any second because this is a terrible prank and he is not falling for it. But when two of the weird men actually drag him with so much force, using the mirror as a door for them to pass through it, Jaebum thinks he is having a mini heart attack now. Because this is not funny anymore and Jackson for sure can't pull out such a very well acted and decorate prank, because the place he is at right now definitely looks like a real castle and so does the woman sitting on the throne. She looks like a real Queen and Jaebum is really wishing for Jackson to come, still has hope that this is all just a bad joke.

 

 

The two men, who he assumes are the guards, roughly forced him to kneel in respect for the Queen, who is gazing at him with too much hater and disgust. She right away without even wanting to hear his explanation _of how the cat came to him by itself, and that he didn't know the mirror worked as some kind of a path between their worlds and how this is all Jackson's fault, not his_ ordered right away to get his head cut off for kidnapping the royalty's cat.

 

Jaebum actually feels like crying, because this is it, he is going to die on his birthday by some crazy Queen, just because he held her cat in his hands for no more than a few minutes.

He knew that something bad is bound to happen when Jackson walked to his apartment, he should have seen this coming and of course, it would be all Jackson's fault since he is the one who brought that stupid magical mirror for him.

 

As his head is being forced into the round circle of wood, for his head to be cut, a single tear fell out of his eyes. Just before he closes them, he can see how the cat is looking straight at him, meowing and seemingly struggling to get out of the Queen's hold to come to him, while it's swinging its tail so fast. Closing his eyes and accepting his fate, Jaebum takes a deep breath in, preparing himself for his end.

 

 

/

Waking up drench in sweat, barely being able to breathe. Jaebum finds himself in his leaving room again; on the ground laying on his stomach, looking straight at the mirror Jackson brought for him.

Was it all a dream? But he doesn't even remember falling asleep and didn't Jackson hang the mirror in his room, so how is it here again?

 

Trying to get up from the ground is proven to be a really hard task since the whole room is spinning around. His head throbs so badly, and he feels so dizzy, he doesn't understand what's going on.

 

From the corner of his eye, he could swear he just saw the golden frame of the mirror glow again, just like in his dream,

Jaebum just throws himself once again on the ground, closing his eyes tight, not wanting to see anything anymore. He is kind of scared _ really fucking scared_ so he tries to convince himself that this is just in his head, that nothing from this is true.

 

Once he gathered the courage to open his eyes again, turning to look at the mirror properly, there is nothing there. He sighs in relief, chuckling at how stupid his thinking became, it's undoubtedly Jackson's fault on this one as well because he spends too much time with the latter and now he starts getting affected with his stupidity.

 

 

"Are you fully awake now ?"

 

"Holly shit! Who the fuck are you? How did you get in ?"

Jaebum is already sitting up, not understanding anything anymore since a stranger is sitting in his living room.

 

"I'm Prince Jinyoung and you should be honored that I saved your life"

"Fuck... am I high? Jackson surely added something to that cake"

 

Getting up is proven to be difficult since his whole body is hurting for some weird reason. His reflex is totally fine though and it’s shown on how fast he retreated once the crazy guy who said he is a ‘prince’ took a step towards him.

This day is getting worse with each passing second and Jaebum feels like blaming this shit on Jackson because really it's his entire fault.

 

"Look you need to pay attention to what I'm going to say"

The crazy but really good looking guy, that Jaebum just now noticed how old-fashioned and elegant his clothes are. A similar style to the men in his dream which is really weird and creepy.

 

“We need to destroy this mirror. It’s the only path between our worlds, and it won't take them too much time before they figure it out"

 

Jaebum wants to scoff and kick this weirdo out of his apartment but, on the other hand, the dream he just had and this feeling inside of him; everything is pushing him to believe what the other is saying. Plus the way his big eyes are looking at him hopefully, and pleadingly, driving him over the edge.

 

"Please, you have to believe me. Or both of us are going to die"

 

Jaebum refuses to do anything till the other explain everything to him from a to z. The other begins with him being a royalty member; a Prince who was soon to be crowned by marrying Princess Yora. However, things turned nasty when she turned against them using black magic.

Jinyoung himself knowing a few tricks, used his last way out of there and came to this world.

He used the mirror in his chamber to cross to this world but to do so he needed a string of connection from Jaebum's world, that's why he sent his spirit in the form of a cat and by chance Jaebum was the one who held it and Jinyoung showed him what could happen if they didn't break the mirror which is Jaebum getting killed and him being stuck forever as a cat; a pet for the Queen.

 

 

Jaebum is sitting on the couch listening to the other explanation. Composed, slowly and soft-spoken is the way the Prince explained everything to him. But still this shit sounds crazy, however, Jaebum found himself believing it when the other mentioned exactly what happened in his dream since there is no way he could have known that by chance.

 

"So then, breaking this mirror is our next step now"

 

Jinyoung could not get near the mirror. Every step towards it, make it shine brighter and even though it’s just a light but it hurts him, unlike Jaebum who isn't affected at all. That's why he is the one Jinyoung asked to break it and he did just that.

Both of them see the light of it turning off completely and with it, a smile blossomed on Jinyoung's face.

 

 

//

“I only have one bedroom... do you mind sharing ?"

Jaebum asked him, talking hesitatingly waiting for the other's reaction. Jinyoung, on the other hand, seems is deep thoughts for just a simple question. Taking too long to answer.

 

"Okay... well, I will sleep on the couch, you can take the bed"

The Prince looks at him then, biting his lip slightly and Jaebum hates how hot that action is, and actually has to remind himself that this is their first meeting and Jinyoung is a Prince _for god sake_

 

"You don't have to do this"

"It's fine really... Prince... your Highness? What am I supposed to call you ?"

 

"I'm no longer a Prince here in your world. I want to fit in. So Jinyoung is fine"

 

Going out of his room and closing the door behind him, Jaebum founds himself smiling stupidly as he repeated Jinyoung's name softly.

He feels as if his life is now a part of some weird-ass fiction book.

 

 

 

///

Feeling thirsty, he forces himself to get up from the very, very uncomfortable couch he was sleeping on. Making a mental note to himself to buy a new one, that doesn't break his back after only a few days of sleeping on it like this.

 

He walks blindly to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and almost finishing the whole bottle of water in one huge gulp. Resting against the closed door by now, he took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he remembers why he is sleeping on that couch once again, for days by now.

Well, dealing with a Prince turned out to be a not that easy task, especially when said prince knows nothing about the modern world and constantly need help with everything. But what surprises Jaebum is the fact that he doesn't mind this _what some might call burden on his shoulders_. Because just to be looked up for and rewarded by the end of that with a soft smile, and those wrinkles appearing, is the best thing Jaebum could wish for.

What can he do? He is a sucker for beauty as an artist himself, and Jinyoung just represent everything that the word beautiful can hold within it.

 

 

When he decided to stop thinking about Jinyoung because it started to feel kind of creepy, and just go back to his very uncomfortable position on the couch because he has wide shoulders and he can do nothing about them; he heard a soft whimper coming from his room since the door is left slightly open. His legs automatically lead him there without thinking much of it, wanting to check on the other and see if everything is alright as the usual.

Because by now, this became like a routine to him and now his body is used to wake up at this hour of the night only to hear Jinyoung talking in his sleep yet for another time. Having a nightmare as always.

 

He wishes he can do something about it, to make all of those thoughts and memories that still hunt Jinyoung's mind disappear but he just cannot. The only thing he is capable of is to wake him up and telling him again that everything going to be just fine, and that this is just another nightmare.

 

 

"Hey Jinyoung, wake up !"

He shakes the other gently, not wanting to touch him much, knowing that the other might be startled awake with the action.

"Jinyoung... C'mon !"

 

As if on cue, Jinyoung slightly shaking body from the effect of the nightmare wakes up, obviously scared, and still caught in the trance of it all.

This time though unlike any of the other nights, Jinyoung face is wet with tears and the first thing he did, is throwing himself on Jaebum who is sitting next to him on the bed. Making the other goes extremely still, surprised by this new turn of events because as hell, this has never happened before after one of Jinyoung's nightmares.

 

"They took you away... I cannot let them do this. I am sorry, I am so sorry this is all happening because of me... please I don’t want to lose you"

 

Jinyoung kept saying, words muffled in the crook of his neck as he holds him even tighter, not showing any sign that this bone-crushing hug going to stop any second now. Not that Jaebum is complaining but he, on the other hand, wants to look Jinyoung in the eyes, make sure the other is okay and to tell him how everything is over now.

 

So forcing Jinyoung away, as gently as possible, he holds the latter's face in both of his hands. Wiping the tears with his thumbs as he whispers softly to him.

"I'm right here with you, no one is coming for us okay? I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. Everything is going to be just fine; it's just the two of us"

 

 

Jinyoung choked on his own sob when he opened his lips to say something, needing to take a breath and a few words of encouragement from Jaebum for him to say what he wanted. Yet again, surprising Jaebum for the night. However, he couldn't find it in himself to say no when looking to those beautiful eyes that by now became his weakness and the way Jinyoung asked that question with so much hesitation, he knew he had to say yes to him.

"Will you... please, sleep with me tonight ?"

 

 

As Jinyoung hugs him for dear life and snuggles closer to him. Making the whole thing feels so natural like they have been doing this for ages; Jaebum couldn't stop his heart from pounding so fast. Afraid if Jinyoung can hear it since he is so close to him in this way.

But soon enough, being back in his own bed with Jinyoung warm body so close to his, Jaebum found himself drifting to sleep faster than he imagined. Jinyoung's "Thank you for everything" being the last thing he heard before completely dozing off.

 

 

 

 

////

Less than a week and it will be exactly one month that went by and the Prince is still staying with him, since he doesn't really have any other place to go to and Jaebum couldn't find it in himself to be cruel and kick him out.

 

"It feels like it's been more than a month. Again, thank you for letting me stay here. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me"

Jinyoung said once again.

 

"I already said its fine. It’s the least I can do for you"

The way Jinyoung looks at him after, with those eyes of his, making Jaebum's heart flutter in a way he hates it but at the same time can't control it. To defend himself though, Jinyoung is really good looking, especially when wearing _his_ red hoodie that is a bit too big for him. Making him look small, so soft and cute in it.

 

Jaebum promised the other to go and buy things for him. And they did go out for a walk a few times already, showing Jinyoung around but that promise was long forgotten once Jaebum saw him in his clothes. So he will for now keep it this way, just for a few more days. Besides Jinyoung looks comfortable and content like this anyway.

 

 

"By the way, I just remembered! My friend is coming by this evening. I tried to push him away as much as I could but he is really stubborn"

 

And Jaebum really did try his absolute best to keep Jackson away. First of all, because he broke the gift Jackson brought for him to tinny pieces, and secondly because he still didn't figure how to introduce Jinyoung and explain why he is living with him now.

If he told his friend the truth he sure will think he is crazy. Any normal person will think he is crazy if he told them what happened to him.

So running away and hiding was his best solution, until now. However, he can't keep Jackson away for any longer than this.

 

 

Looking at Jinyoung, he can see the way his face changed. A worried look is now placed on his features. For sure thinking how he should act and what he is supposed to say because until now he didn't hold any long conversation with someone from this era.

 

"Hey, no need to over think... you're going to do great. You know how to use most of all the devices and electronics in the apartment. You read books in a month that anybody will need a year to complete, so you are aware of all the changes. Plus the movies and music, you're basically an expert in our world. Believe me, that's all you need to survive a few hours with Jackson"

 

Jinyoung only nods his head at the end of his long speech; a soft blush is now on his cheeks and eyes sparkling in a mesmerizing way. Looking pleased and more confident now, after all the amount of compliments Jaebum gave him.

 

 

"Hey, Jinyoung! One more thing..."

Jaebum calls for the other's attention but he himself didn't lift his head from his phone; afraid of seeing Jinyoung reaction to what he is about to say and wanting to look unaffected at the same time.

 

"Jackson is going to bring his boyfriend with him" he stated in one go.

 

They never talked about this before. Jaebum assumed that the relationships work the same in both worlds and not until now when reading Jackson's msg did it accrued to him that maybe Jinyoung isn't that familiar with gay relationships that much.

 

 

"Boyfriend? Is it like his friend? Then why didn't you just say his friend? Ah, is this a new term ?"

 

“It sorts of is? Well, you see Mark is Jackson's friend and mine as well but his relationship with Jackson is a little more than just a friendship?... I mean like they're dating... in love with each other. I mean they are two guys but ugh... in this world it is fine to be romantically involved with the same gender"

 

 

Jaebum ended his pointless, awkward explanation and slowly starts to regard what Jinyoung is going to say about the whole matter. And deep down he really wish for a positive reaction because in a way he is, in fact, hoping for something more than just a friendship between him and Jinyoung. Especially with the almost month he spend with the other and the sleeping together thing added to the list.

So he, no matter how hard he is trying to resist; there is just something about the Prince that keeps pulling him right back in; into some deep confusing emotions of like.

 

"So you're saying, it is fine to be with a guy and open about it? Does that means I won't be punished or entering jail if, for example, I start having feeling for a guy in this world ?"

 

"Yeah, that's basically it. But wait... are you okay with two guys being in love with each other. Even having sex and all that ...?"

 

Jaebum couldn't really help but question more since Jinyoung is so calm and in peace with the whole thing. Accepting it so quickly and the first thing he asked about is if he will get punished for loving a guy and Jaebum definitely prepared himself for-- well at least bigger shock and resistance to accepting the whole thing from Jinyoung side than just this.

 

"Are you okay with being in a romantic relationship with a guy Jaebum ?"

 

 

At this point, Jaebum thinks that this is too good to be true because if he isn’t wrong and if he isn't misunderstanding what he is seeing between the lines; than Jinyoung is obviously hinting for something or it could always be just him over thinking and hoping for things that will never come true.

Just Jinyoung whole existing is still kind of unreal to him, to begin with. So he decides to answer the damn question and see what comes next.

 

"Yeah... I'm fine with both genders as long as there is love between the two of us, then that’s all I want"

 

 

Before any of them could say any more there is a knock on the door, loud enough for Jaebum to know that Jackson is here, forcing their conversation to end there.

 

"I wanna know right now who's been taking you away from me, from us, that we didn't fucking see you for months"

 

"It's just one month, barely. So stop exaggerating Jackson"

Jaebum replied automatically, still somehow in a daze and dying to understand the meaning behind Jinyoung question to him.

 

Mark enters in the line interrupting his thoughts, and as always teasing him in a way Jackson can't.

"Since he is this cute then we are willing to forgive you"

 

 

Just then Jaebum notices Jinyoung is only a few steps behind him now. Looking indeed cute and hesitant to approach them. The next moment, Jaebum found himself holding his hand in his own as he pulls him to stand right next to him.

The two of his friends look so excited to see Jinyoung more than himself. Introducing themselves with way too many details than needed.

 

"It is my pleasure to meet you two; Jaebum talked a lot about you. I'm Jinyoung..."

There is a pause then, Jinyoung making eye contact with him as if seeking his approval before he continues on; still looking him in the eyes even though his words are directed to the two others in the room with them.

"...Jaebum's boyfriend"

 

 

With the huge possibility of him having a mini heart attack right now and his head going through overdrive; Jaebum still manages to give Jinyoung a goofy smile with a gentle squeeze of his hand in his own, that he still didn't let go of and isn't willing to do so any time soon.

All of this without forgetting the willpower he gathered to ignore his two friends who start teasing them both, wanting to know all the details.

 

 

After eating, and a lot of teasing, the four of them sat down watching a movie and paying half of their attention to it. Jaebum, on the other hand, wants a moment alone with Jinyoung so he can ask him if this is real. If he really meant what he said earlier because he is dying to know, but being in the same room with his two noisy friends, he at the same time doesn't want to have this conversation with them still here. This is between him and Jinyoung and he wants to solve it between the two of them alone.

 

 

"So! Aren’t you going to tell us how you two met ?"

Mark asks them as he snuggles closer to Jackson, who automatically hugs him tighter. The two of them now looking at them instead of the TV, waiting for an answer Jaebum isn't sure how to give without sounding crazy.

 

Jinyoung besides him copies the other couple; he made himself comfortable in his embrace while making Jaebum feels as if his heart going to burst out of his chest and he really doesn't understand when and how exactly Jinyoung managed to have this effect on him.

 

Then next thing he knows Jinyoung is answering the question so confidently that even Jaebum who knows the truth, kind of believe this version more.

 

 

"Jaebum saved me from getting married to this girl that I didn't love. He helped me run away from my home, welcomed me here in his house and gave me the thing nobody ever did. He gave me attention; cares about me so much and always think about what makes me comfortable first... he just... I feel so special and loved just by the way he looks at me. And just like that, I found myself falling for him every day a little bit more... I mean, who wouldn't fall for Jaebumie? He is perfect"

 

This answer didn't only satisfy Mark and Jackson; even Jaebum himself. He can't believe that this is actually Jinyoung sees him with those pretty eyes. So he couldn't help but add at the end "Perfect for you only" making Jinyoung blush cutely, and not being able to maintain eye contact with him any longer.

 

 

 

 

/

"Do you really want this Jinyoung ?"

Jaebum asks him the moment the other two left his apartment _ their apartment now_. Eager to hear it from Jinyoung lips to believe it all.

 

"Yes! I want it all, with you and I'm ready to prove it in any way possible. That is if you want me in the same way as I do"

"Is that even a question? Come here and let me show you how kissing me feel like"

 

Jaebum loves how Jinyoung didn't hold himself back, wrapping his arms around his neck and tiptoeing slightly so that their lips could meet.

However, Jaebum is fast to take control, wrapping his arms in return around Jinyoung waist pulling him even closer to his own body if possible. Pushing his tongue between those pink lips that he wanted to taste for so long now, deepening the kiss and enjoying the soft moan that escaped from Jinyoung.

 

 

Jinyoung literally came to his life through a mirror, (that thankfully Jackson didn't notice it isn't here anymore) messing up with his life in the best way possible that it became a story out of a fiction, and Jaebum will make sure it will work because he wants Jinyoung to stay here in his life and make it work with him. Take him to as many dates as he can, and show Jinyoung the whole world of dating Im Jaebum.

 

"I really want to try sex with you... want to know how it feels like"

 

Jaebum groans loudly, as he buried his face in the crook of the latter's neck. Yet again not believing that Jinyoung just said this to him.

 

“Seems we need to do it so I can believe it”  
He said to himself, already tightening his hold around Jinyoung waist to lift him up from the floor and guiding him directly to his _their_ bedroom.


End file.
